1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing processed root vegetables or fruit vegetables, and more particularly, to a method of preparing processed root vegetables or fruit vegetables using paste of the root vegetables or fruit vegetables as a main ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vegetables can be classified into three categories according to edible parts thereof; namely: leafy vegetables, root vegetables and fruit vegetables. Examples of leafy vegetables include vegetables such as Chinese cabbage, cabbage, lettuce, and spinach, leaves of which are edible, vegetables such as onion and garlic, leaves of which are transformed into a reserve organ, vegetables such as cauliflower, flower buds of which are edible, and vegetables such as asparagus and bamboo sprouts, young stems of which are edible. Examples of root vegetables include taproot vegetables such as radish, turnip, carrot and burdock, taproots of which are edible, tuberous root vegetables such as sweet potato and yam, tuberous roots of which are edible, and rhizome vegetables such as lotus root, potato, and ginger, rhizomes of which are edible. Examples of fruit vegetables, fruits of which are the reproductive organs thereof and are edible, include cucurbitaceous vegetables such as cucumber, pumpkin, and melon, nightshade vegetables such as pepper, tomato and eggplant, leguminous vegetables such as pea, and kidney bean, and other vegetables such as strawberry and corn.
Vegetables can be eaten in their natural state, and can also be processed and packed using various methods to preserve them and to provide a new flavor. Methods of processing vegetables such as frying vegetables, preserving vegetables with salt or sugar, drying vegetables, and keeping vegetables in a freezer or a refrigerator have been used to improve storage properties. The vegetables can be preserved in their original shape or cut into small pieces for convenience of packing.
However, conventional food processing methods, while providing improved storage properties, an efficient manufacturing process, and retention of original taste and shape, do not provide these properties simultaneously.